In the past, secure cabinets have been used to receive items (such as dirty hospital linens) for storage and later retrieval by appropriate personnel (e.g., laundry personnel). One problem with such cabinets (which are often called “receivers”) is that the storage capacity of these cabinets is limited. Accordingly, there is a need for new mechanisms and methods for increasing the storage capacity of receivers, such as receivers for linen items.